1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an art sending graphic data for CAD from server computer that is connected with network, for example, Internet etc., to client computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graphic data, which shows various parts, are built in usual CAD systems. However, in case of CAD system for machine design, as there are so many kinds of parts to treat, and there need to plural graphic data on front elevation, side view and the like, even a same part, it is inevitable to rise costs to store many kinds of parts in graphic data to each computer because a large capacity of storage shall be needed.
Further, in case of registering new parts or updating the existing parts of graphic data, plural drawing data shall be added or amended for one part.
Recently, the services that provide different information and data through Internet are done actively, and can be also thought that it provides a CAD system utilizing an Internet.
For example, storing graphic data for CAD to server which connected with Internet before hand, it is also feasible that the systems provide the graphic data from server to user through the Internet.
In case of such a kind of CAD system, the advantage is that user sides need not store the parts data for CAD, however, server sides have to previously store so many kinds of parts data corresponding to different parts.
Further, in case of creating machine design, parts that have same shape but different size may be used, however, from the point of data capacity, it is almost impossible to store the different size of all parts data for server sides individually. Further, since data format on graphic data are also different, when the CAD software used by user are different from sorts server sides have need to prepare the graphic data for each data format beforehand and large capacity of storage will be needed. Further, at the server side, when a new part will be added or existing drawing data will be updated, so many graphic data will have to be amended at the same time and data management will take trouble and be high costs.
The present invention was done following to like this point and it's object is providing the CAD system utilizing the network that does not have to prepare the graphic data beforehand and can provide the graphic data that user expect rapidly by simple order.
As described above in detail, according to the present invention, the graphic data need not to be prepared before hand in the server computer or client computer. Because of complying with demands from user, graphic data are created assigning the certain real data to each variable of the certain variable programs, and the created graphic data are sent from server computer to client computer. To do this, the costs of entirety systems can be reduced and many kinds of graphic data can be provided to user easily and promptly.
Especially, it is possible to provide the CAD system that is very convenient and high performance because of optional graphic data can be provided for many users through the network by CAD data format that each user expects.
Further, if user enter the variable data of measure etc., it is possible to provide the high quality and high reliability graphic data through easy procedure because graphic data is created arranging the entry data.
Further, by updating the real data or variable programs, it is possible to provide the newly parts of the graphic data to many users rapidly.
Furthermore, graphic data created by CAD system of prior art is “vector” data. Many companies have tried to make CAD system can create “parametric” graphic data, but the companies never made the CAD system.